


Like a dog

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Chains, M/M, Oral Sex, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfonso quería saber que truco escondía esa lengua florentina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a dog

Cuando se acostó con Hipólita no pensó que terminaría debajo de las garras de un maldito sádico.

Lorenzo gimió de dolor, ahogándose entre la saliva que corría interminable, sus piernas temblaban y hubiese caído si no fuera por las cadenas que lo sujetaban con firmeza. El látigo alcanzaba duramente su espalda, el contacto entre el cuero y su piel paraba cada vez que Alfonso quería hablarle.

—Cuéntame lo de mi esposa.

Su cabello fue jalado, apretó los labios y no respondió. Un nuevo latigazo llegó a continuación, junto al sufrimiento, ardor y brote de sangre. Su espalda se arqueó con el despedazar de la piel, el cuero dejaba una gran marca en él.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que a ella le encanta? ¿Cuál fue el truco?

Alfonso le alzó la cabeza, el hilillo de saliva bajó por su mentón, los jadeos se interponían en su respirar.

—Alfonso, eso paso hace mucho tiempo. —Lorenzo suspiró, centrando sus ojos entorno a los azules de Nápoles.

—Quiero saber cómo te la ganaste. —Alfonso insistió con firmeza, clavándole los ojos en su cuello.

—Fue simple con mi lengua. —Sonrió, escupiendo un poco de saliva ensangrentada.

Fue soltado de las cadenas que sostenían sus muñecas y estiraban sus brazos. Su cabeza chocó con fuerza en el suelo, antes de que pudiera al menos sentir sus manos y levantarse, Alfonso le levantó la cabeza desde los cabellos. Las cadenas aun presentes en sus piernas tiraban con mucho más esmero, causándole una creciente molestia.

—Tu lengua. —Alfonso murmuró. —Entonces, usa tu lengua, demuéstramelo.

El pantalón del napolitano descendió hasta las rodillas del mismo y la polla se sacudió entre las manos de este. Unos cuantos dedos de Alfonso se metieron de improvisto en su boca, rozándole los dientes.

—Vamos, usa tu endulzada lengua, Magnifico.

Los labios de Alfonso se alargaron y curvaron en una socarrona sonrisa, acercando lentamente el rostro de Lorenzo, quien cerró sus ojos e intento apartarse, con nada de éxito.

—No haré tal cosa, Alfonso. —Dijo conservando el tono diplomático, si fuera por él no lo hubiese utilizado.

—Estas lejos de Florencia. Esto es Nápoles y harás todo lo que yo diga, maldito florentino. —Alfonso escupió con odio.

Lorenzo frunció el ceño, eso era una maldita locura. Preferiría mil veces seguir siendo azotado, pero sabía que Alfonso no le concedería tal placer.

Sus labios tomaron la punta del miembro, humedeciendo esta y deslizándose por los costados. Sus secos labios se mojaban en los toques. Sobre las venas y la húmeda piel se percibía un fuerte gusto, que cubría una parte de su orgullo.

Despacio introdujo el rígido miembro en su boca, causando un instantáneo jadeo en Alfonso. Su lengua se extendió a lo largo, encastrándose en la piel cada vez que su cabeza iba y volvía, en un rítmico tiempo.

Los dedos enredados en su cabello se afianzaron a estos con enardecida dureza, llevándolo más cerca de la cintura, a la vez que esta también ejercía un movimiento. Con el propio y firme ejercer de Alfonso le costaba respirar y lograr algún desplazamiento.

Cuando Alfonso le inmovilizó la cabeza, su boca fue rellenada con la semilla de este; en consecuencia, las náuseas subieron a su garganta. Quiso tosido, no obstante, Alfonso lo tomó desde las mejillas, dándole un escaso acceso a su mandíbula.

—Disfrútalo, Magnifico. —Alfonso se acarició el labio inferior, lamiéndose la punta del dedo pulgar. —Eres un buen perro.

**Author's Note:**

> Me gustan estos dos y me gusta la tortura…


End file.
